Yurick's Worst Fear
by KH777
Summary: Based after the level with the haunted mansion so beware of spoilers! Yurick is still feeling jittery after that whole incident. How can Zael help calm his nerves?


This is a _The Last Story_ fan fiction. Based after the Chapter where they visit the haunted mansion (can't remember the number I think it was in the twenties? Maybe?) I apologize if the characters a bit OOC since it's been a while since I've played. I do admit this story was much inspired by another story on the same topic. Btw, I don't at all judge Yurick for how he acted in that, even if this fan fiction makes you think otherwise. Anyway, beware of _**spoilers!**_ _ **This is by no means intended to be yaoi.**_

 __Yurick could very honestly say that he had never been so terrified in his life. And he'd seen many, many horrors that only seemed true in nightmares. Ugh, why had he ever come along? Couldn't he just have like, stayed here and hold down the fort? Then that jerk Lowell had to tease him about it! Okay, even though he wouldn't admit it, Lowell was right, it wasn't sweat on his pants. But he had a good reason, what happened in there was utterly terrifying! After all, Yurick was often the least fazed by many things so why should that change just because anything that sinister scared him? I mean everyone had a worst fear, this just happened to be his.

 _I bet I've killed way more monsters then him._ Yurick thought bitterly. _He has no right._

It's not like he'd frozen in fear or anything, even though he had, admittedly, screamed a few times. He was still plenty useful in combat, only a small portion hindered by his fear.

Looking over his shoulder for the umpteenth time, he let out a slow exhale of breath. He was so jittery, he was positive he would have nightmares tonight if he fell asleep at all, which he doubted. A thought crossed his mind, a horridly scary one. What if Lowell was going to try something horrible to poor Yurick? A cruel joke, perhaps? Nah, Lowell wasn't _that_ mean.

Or was he?

Shaking his head, Yurick scolded himself for being paranoid. He couldn't let the paranoia win, is what he told himself, but so far it was. Hiding out in their tiny room squashed with four tiny beds that barely fit was what Yurick was doing currently. Wait a second, Lowell wouldn't try anything, if he did, Yurick would no doubt wake up the other two residents of the room. Dagran could be plenty grumpy if someone interrupted his sleep.

Still, somehow the thought brought him little comfort. Well, since he obviously wasn't getting to sleep anytime soon, he supposed he didn't have to worry about it too much, yet. What he needed was something to calm his nerves down, even if only a little.

An intruder to Yurick's currently personal room of contemplation opened the door slowly and closed it behind him.

"Yurick?"

At the sound, Yurick gave a small shriek and almost jumped several feet into the air. Seeing who the "intruder" was however, made him cover his mouth in embarrassment, sincerely hoping no one else had heard that.

"Z-zael..." His face was quickly reddening and he turned the other direction, unable to look him in the eyes.

"Yurick, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you..."

No longer trusting his mouth, Yurick gave a small nod in response, still not looking at Zael.

"You left so quickly, and you seemed so unsettled by what happened today. I wanted to check up on you right away but I got held up by Dagran and Lowell." Zael explained.

 _He did that on purpose_. Yurick grumbled inside his head.

"How are you feeling? I can stay here if you want." Zael offered.

That idea sounded heavenly to Yurick. He wasn't sure if it was just him, but Zael seemed to have this soothing factor coming off his very being. Maybe it was his utmost kindness he shared with anyone who needed it, including Yurick himself. With Zael, he always felt comfortable, including the feeling that he could say or do anything and Zael wouldn't judge him in the slightest.

"If you don't have anything you need to do..." Yurick mumbled, turning back around. Zael gave a small smile and took a seat next to Yurick.

"You know, you really didn't do anything you should be embarrassed for." Zael said. "I'm sure all of us were scared, we just expressed it in different ways. I'm still feeling unsettled myself."

"Really?" Yurick surprised a bit, even though he shouldn't be as this was Zael he was speaking too. "I don't think Lowell sees it that way."

"None of us are judging you, Yurick. Lowell just... likes to tease."

"That's putting it lightly."

"I don't think he means any harm."

"Well, it does do harm."

"I apologize then. I would tell him to stop, but I don't think it'd make a difference."

"No, don't apologize. It's not like it's your fault."

A thought came to Yurick, Zael had saved his life twice today and he hadn't thanked him. He should, now that no one was around to hear so that he wouldn't lose his nerve.

"...Thank you, Zael."

"Hmm? For staying here with you?"

"Well, yes, but also for saving me earlier today. Twice."

"Your welcome." Zael smiled. "That's what friends are for, right?"

 _Friends_. The word sounded strange in Yurick's mind after he'd been alone (or a loner) far more than a portion of his life. It gave him a warm, comforting feeling inside, enough to scare even the fear away, if only for a few moments. It was a true fact, he was Zael's friend, and grateful for it. He was so fortunate to have Zael in his life, without him, he'd probably be dead or at least still a loner. That wasn't the way to live, shutting people out only made everything worse, for himself and everyone else. Zael had taught him that. Yurick felt he had a large debt to Zael that he'd never quite be able to pay, though he would still do whatever he could to help him.

"Yurick?" Zael asked.

Breaking out of his daydream like thought process, Yurick responded.

"Sorry, I was just deep in thought."

"Okay." Zael said. "Yurick, you do look better now. You almost looked as pale as a... well, very pale when I came in."

"You can leave now, if you have something to do."

"No, I really don't." Zael replied. "Do you want me to leave?"

"No, you can stay, if you want to."

So, the two sat in companionable silence, until Zael struck up a conversation again. By the time they were finished, Yurick thought he might actually be able to sleep tonight.

 _Fin_


End file.
